


357: alt und für immer

by Imorz



Series: 350 bis 366 [8]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Growing Old Together, M/M, Nostalgia, Romance, playing swing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Telah menjadi tua; dan menua. Ada kata-kata yang Jinyoung tutur sesuai permintaan Jaebeom.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: 350 bis 366 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587904
Kudos: 14





	357: alt und für immer

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta GOT7/JJ Project sepenuhnya dipegang oleh JYP Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

357: “ _I couldn’t imagine what life would be like without you._ ”

  
Jinyoung mengeratkan jaketnya. Angin sore kali ini berembus lebih kencang dari kemarin, bau-bau musim gugur sebentar lagi akan tiba. Ia duduk sendirian di depan teras, dengan segelas teh kamomil dan sepiring biskuit. Ia menatap jauh ke depan sana, ke arah padang sabana sana, di mana rerumputan yang ukurannya lebih pendek selutut bergerak bersamaan ke arah kiri sebab terpaan angin.

Ada satu pohon besar berada di pekarangan mereka. Jinyoung mengalihkan pandangannya, pada seorang laki-laki di sana yang sedang memasang ayunan di salah satu dahannya. Ia tersenyum, lalu meneriaki pria itu.

“Buat apa kau memasang ayunan? Siapa yang akan berayun di sana!”

Ia—Jaebeom, lelaki yang tengah memasang ayunan—menengok lalu melambaikan tangannya. “Tentu saja kau! Atau aku!”

“Kita sudah terlalu tua untuk bermain ayunan!”

“Siapa peduli!”

Senyum Jinyoung tak lantas surut. Ia masih memandangi Jaebeom yang kesusahan mengikat tali ayunan sebagai tontonan yang menarik. Sesekali ayunan itu bergerak ke arah yang berlawanan karena angin yang berembus semakin kencang, dan Jaebeom harus mengikatnya ulang lalu menyumpah betapa lambannya ia.

Sekarang, berapa usianya?

Jinyoung sudah enggan menghitung umur ketika mereka mulai menginjak empat lima; yang mana lima tahun yang akan datang, mereka akan berumur setengah abad, dan hal itu terdengar menakutkan sekaligus menegangkan.

Sepertinya, _sepertinya_ , lima tahun itu hampir terlewati, maka dari itu mereka tidak pernah merayakan hari ultah lagi. Mereka hanya akan merayakan hari saat mereka memutuskan untuk kabur ke negeri barat, menikah dengan legal sebagai sesama laki-laki, lalu pergi lagi ke negeri lain untuk menghabiskan sisa hidup. Sungguh, selama ini, tidak ada keluhan yang tercipta, baik dari Jinyoung maupun Jaebeom. Tidak ada yang menyinggung soal anak-pinak, cucu, penerus generasi—tidak ada. Seakan-akan hal itu tidaklah berarti; yang berarti hanyalah kau ada di sini, aku ada di sini pula.

Jinyoung tersenyum semakin lebar ketika Jaebeom memutuskan untuk membawanya ke Yunani. Sebuah negeri yang tidak pernah Jinyoung bayangkan sebelumnya akan menjadi tempat ia mengubur diri suatu hari nanti. Kalau ada uang lebih, Jaebeom akan mengajaknya ke Santorini, memandangi indahnya pemandangan di sana, bermalam di salah satu penginapan, melihat pemandangan di mana putih-putih bangunan dan birunya segara mendominasi, menikmati daging bakar yang rasanya tiada dua. Menyenangkan, sungguh menyenangkan.

Dari jauh, Jaebeom kembali melambaikan tangannya. Gestur tangannya meminta Jinyoung menghampirinya, melihat hasil kerjanya yang tak sia-sia. Jinyoung lantas berdiri, menyesap sekali teh kamomil, lalu berjalan mendekati.

Ayunan itu begitu kasual. Hanya sebatang kayu persegi, diikat dengan tali baret. Jinyoung mendongak, dahan yang dikaitkan pun cukup besar. Sepertinya aman.

“Kau yakin ini tidak akan putus?”

Jaebeom mengangguk mantap, ia begitu bangga dengan hasil kerjanya. “Aku yakin dengan karyaku.”

“Kau hanya pandai dalam bermusik, Jaebeom, bukan dalam hal-hal pertukangan seperti ini.”

“Oh, ayolah. Coba saja dulu.”

Jinyoung mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ia setengah ragu, setengah kagum. Tangan Jaebeom hanya dapat dipercaya ketika ia menulis lirik, membuat partitur, membuat melodi. Pekerjaan seperti ini jauh dari kemampuannya, tetapi, siapa tahu? Mungkin saja ia memang memiliki bakat baru yang tidak diketahui.

Jinyoung duduk di ayunan sebagai percobaan. “Hei, kalau talinya putus dan aku jatuh dengan leher patah, aku akan menghantuimu sepanjang hidupmu.”

“Aku tidak masalah dihantui oleh hantu berbokong bagus.”

“Jaebeom!”

Jaebeom memegangi pundaknya dari belakang. Ia berbisik, “Kau akan baik-baik saja, aku jamin.”

Kalimat itu menenangkan. Jinyoung mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali ketika Jaebeom mulai mendorongnya pelan. Angin menerpa wajahnya ketika ia diayun, Jinyoung berangsut tersenyum.

Ini—menyenangkan. Siapa yang menyangka jika dihari tuamu kau masih saja bermain ayunan, didorong oleh pasangan hidupmu selama dua puluh tahun lebih, dan kau merasa seperti kembali ke masa mudamu di mana yang kau tahu hanyalah bermain, bermain, dan bermain saja.

Setiap kali Jaebeom mendorongnya, tangan itu menyentung punggungnya; kencang, lebih kencang, lebih kencang lagi! Bawa Jinyoung tinggi-tinggi ke udara!

(Tak terasa bahwa Jinyoung lah yang paling antusias saat ini, sementara Jaebeom tertawa sendiri melihatnya kegirangan).

“Sudah, sudah,” ucap Jaebeom seraya menghentikan pergerakan ayunan yang semakin kencang. “Nanti kau terbang dan aku kesulitan mencarimu di antara rerumputan sana.”

“Tadi itu benar-benar menyenangkan, kau harus mencobanya!”

“Ah, lain kali saja.”

“Kenapa? Aku yang akan mendorongmu!”

“Hei, hei, lihat siapa yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil.”

“Baiklah, tidak hari ini. Tapi lain waktu, aku yang mendorongmu!”

“Terserahmu saja.”

Jinyoung lalu melangkah maju, lebih maju dari tempat ayunan berada. Jaebeom mengikuti. Mereka duduk di atas rerumputan, masih di bawah pohon yang sama.

“Kau tahu, aku tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana hidupku jika tanpa adanya kau,” tutur Jinyoung lalu menoleh.

“Oh, kau mulai lagi, Jinyoung.”

“Apa?”

“Kata-kata seperti itu.”

Jinyoung mengerjap. “Maksudnya?”

“Aku tidak pernah dapat mengimbangi kata-kata puitis seperti itu. Kau tahu aku bagaimana. Jika aku ingin memuja, aku akan mengatakannya dengan jelas dan tajam, tanpa ada alegori atau kata-kata hiperbola.”

“Aku tidak sedang berandai-andai?”

“Katakan saja seperti ini: ‘Jaebeom, kau sangat berarti untukku, aku cinta padamu’ selesai.”

“Itu terdengar berbeda dari apa yang menjadi maksudku?”

Jaebeom menoleh, ia bingung sendiri. “Oh, ya?”

“Ugh, Jaebeom. Kau membuat percakapan ini jadi kacau.”

“Kenapa jadi aku?”

Jinyoung tertawa kecil. Ia beringsut maju, mengecup bibir lawan singkat, lalu bersandar di pundak besarnya.

“Jaebeom, kau sangat berarti untukku. Aku cinta padamu.”

Tanpa ia ketahui, pipi Jaebeom bersemu kemerahan, tangannya terangkat memegangi bahu Jinyoung sebelah sana, membuat tubuh Jinyoung semakin mendekat.

“Ya, aku tahu.”

Jinyoung terpejam. Menikmati embus angin, suara rerumputan, sejuknya bernaung di bawah pohon yang menjadi saksi perjalanan mereka di rumah ini, ditemani Jaebeom di sebelahnya—sempurna. Begitu sempurna hingga Jinyoung pikir, jika ia mati sekarang maka tidak ada yang ia sesali, sebab ia sudah mencapai puncak kebahagiaan, yang mana puncak itu sudah lama ia peroleh—ketika ia bertemu, berkencan, berkelahi, berciuman, menikah, menghabiskan waktu, bersama Jaebeom, itulah puncak dari segala, tiada lagi yang lebih dari itu.

Mereka tidak memiliki anak, tidak pula punya keinginan untuk mengadposi anak. Semua yang terjadi pada mereka berakhir hanya di mereka; mereka tuntaskan sampai di generasi mereka saja. Jika sudah berakhir, maka berakhirlah, tidak perlu ada penyesalan.

Jinyoung membuka mata, lantas melihat emas yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Bibirnya kembali tersenyum manis. Ia juga melihat barang yang sama di tangan Jaebeom, yang tidak pernah Jinyoung lihat lelaki itu coba melepaskannya, bahkan saat mereka ke luar. Jinyoung tidak pernah menuntut untuk memiliki barang seperti ini, tetapi, hatinya memang merekah luar biasa ketika Jaebeom, suatu hari, datang dengan suasana hati begitu gembira, lalu memperlihatkannya sebuah cincin. Hari itu mereka merayakannya dengan menonton film bersama di televisi, ditemani lima bungkus keripik kentang, lima kola, dan cemilan lainnya.

“Kenapa tertawa? Apa yang lucu?” tanya Jaebeom mendengar Jinyoung tiba-tiba terkekeh sendiri.

“Tidak ada apa-apa.” Jinyoung lalu menegap. “Tapi, apa kau ingin tahu kenapa?”

Jaebeom mengangguk. Ia mendekat, menyodorkan telinganya untuk dibisiki.

“Jaebeom,” bisik Jinyoung amat pelan.

“Ya? Bisa lebih nyaring? Aku tahu aku sudah tua, tapi bisakah kau mengatakannya lebih—“

“Kau sangat berarti untukku. Aku cinta padamu.”

.

.

.

Selesai.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca, ya!


End file.
